1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a water-injected compressor into which water is injected and out of which water is discharged along with compressed air.
2. Background of Art
A water-injected compressor lubricates and seals itself by the water injected into the compressor. In order that the water discharged along with compressed air can be reused for the injection into the compressor, this water-injected compressor has a water circulating system in which water is circulated and then used. It is known that a long continuous operation with a low concentration of circulating water impurities without any water refill is achieved by supplying compressed air to a water tank, cooling down the compressed air out of the water tank and then supplying the condensed and separated water to the compressor with the remaining circulating water being drained from the water tank. An earlier patent disclosure dealing with this is found in Patent Document 1.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-45948